


The Patient

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Lust & Love [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: AU Madelyn Stillwell is a therapist that caters to the rich. John becomes a patient of hers, can she remain a professional distance?
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Lust & Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688485
Kudos: 27





	The Patient

The sun is shining outside. Madelyn Stillwell thinks of all the ways she could enjoy it if she weren’t listening to Mrs Carterton moaning that her cats prefer her husband more than her.

For once she would love a patient that had actual problems or at were least interesting.

“That’s the price you pay for catering to spoilt rich people with more money than common sense and have never experienced a genuine problem,” her brain mocks.

“I just feel that Colonel Franklin hates me and that’s why Mittens is distant too,” Mrs Carterton whines. “I mean, I have tried everything to get them to like me, but all they want to do is lie on Jack’s lap,”.

“Perhaps, you are trying too hard,” Madelyn suggests, trying to make her voice sound like she cares and is interested. “Cats are funny creatures. Maybe if you act like you don’t care, it will bug the cats enough to seek your attention,”.

What she wants to say is, “Dear God, woman, get a grip. You have three children you ship off to boarding school at every available opportunity. Show them, some love,”. But she doesn’t because that wouldn’t be professional.

Madelyn is positive one day she will crack and go screw being professional, reveal what’s on her mind, but today isn’t that day.

* * *

“Why are you here, John?” Madelyn asks. 

John Vogelbaum was a new patient. Twenty-three years old, heir to the Vogelbaum fortune. It was a significant fortune too. 

“It was therapy or get cut out of the will,” John responds.

He is lying on the couch; one foot on the floor and his hand resting on his stomach. Madelyn can sense he craves he was anywhere but here. 

“So, if my parents are paying for this I can talk about what I choose, right?” John questions with an impish glint in his icy blue eyes.

“Yes,” Madelyn acknowledges. 

“And do what I want? For example, if I wished to strip nude and take a shit on the floor, I could,” John quizzes.

“It’s your session. How you want to waste it is up to you,” Madelyn tells him. 

It’s not unusual for patients to test how far they can push her, embarrass her.

John grins at her before standing up, stripping below the waste then lying back down. Madelyn can't stop her eyes looking at his cock, standing to attention, glistening with precum.

“You said I could do whatever I want to waste time,” John groans, hand around his cock. “This is what I want to do,”.   
Madelyn knows he’s trying to push her for a reaction, but she will not give him what he wants.

“How does doing this make you feel?” Madelyn asks, keeping her tone professional. 

Her body, however, reacts involuntarily at an attractive man stroking his cock, moaning in front of her. Growing dampness in her panties, nipples harden. 

“Good,” John moans. “Fucking wonderful. It’d be better if I had wet pussy wrapped around my cock or a mouth, but this still feels great,”.

“Aren’t you embarrassed about doing this in front of a stranger?” 

“No. All I can think right now is you have a beautiful mouth; the type that’d fit around my cock nicely,” John confesses, his breathing becoming erratic. “I can picture it now. You on your knees, sucking me until I come in your mouth. As a thank you afterwards, I eat you out until my face is drenched in your juices,” 

Madelyn gulps, but John is to caught up in reaching pleasure to notice. Briefly, the image of him between her legs enters her head, but she brushes it away. It was inappropriate. Hell letting him do this in front of her was inappropriate enough.

She watches his chest rise and fall; hs breathing becoming more erratic, his face almost pained when comes with a grunt, body shuddering. 

Madelyn waits a minute before giving him some tissues to clean himself up. 

* * *

“Fantasies are healthy,” That’s what Madelyn repeatedly tells her patients. It’s what she tells herself now as she lies naked on top of her bed, fingers circling and teasing her nipples. 

She imagines John is in the room with her, watching with passion in his blue eyes. Madelyn has never had fantasies of a patient before, but then again, a patient has never done what he did today in her office. Madelyn is twenty years his senior, his therapist, but she had enjoyed seeing him do it. 

Madelyn squeezes her breasts roughly, her soft moan echoing around her bedroom. She wonders what his hand would feel like touching them.

“Touch yourself,” imaginary John demands. “Finger your pussy until you come,”. 

Madelyn’s hand moves agonisingly slow down her body, her breath hitches when she reaches the wet mound between legs. 

“J-John,” She moans, sliding her fingers into herself.

Imaginary John growls with lust, “Beautiful, so fucking beautiful,”. 

“It’s so wrong. I shouldn’t, not with you here,” Madelyn replies, playing out her fantasy. A harmless fantasy. This is all it is. Her fingers moving faster and harder into her soaking wet pussy, thumb brushing across her sensitive clit in teasing circles. She’s never been this aroused before.

“The wrong things are usually the best things,” He tells her with a smile. 

It doesn't take long for her to reach orgasm. 

Madelyn lies on her bed exhausted and satisfied. She makes no effort to remove her fingers from herself, enjoying the feeling of being full for a moment.

She doesn't know-how during their next session she will be able to look him in the eye after this.

* * *

“John Vogelbaum has requested another appointment for today,” Maeve who works in reception tells her when she walks into work. “You have a free hour between two and three, so I booked him in,”

  
Madelyn groaned. He was the last person she wanted to see after last night, but she couldn’t say “Hey Maeve please cancel that because last night I fucked myself to bliss thinking about him,”.

  
So she just smiles and says, “That’s fine,”.

  
Part of wants him to repeat what he did yesterday, part of hopes to God he doesn’t. It’s very conflicting. 

  
“You’re a professional,” she whispers to herself once safe in her office. “Pull yourself together,”.

  
All she had to do was act professional, she could do that, she wasn’t certain she could that.

* * *

  
John lies on the couch, naked. “Do you have a hairy or bald pussy?” He asks, looking at her. Madelyn doesn’t answer. “You seem the type to have hair but it has trim and neat,”.

“When you have finished attention seeking we can talk about why your here,” Madelyn says, keeping her voice clipped. Squeezing her thighs together to fight her arousal.

“I’m here because I like pleasure. I enjoy having it, giving it, taking it,” John answers, stroking himself. “But my parents think that’s an issue. Especially since they had to pay for the maid to have an abortion, pay her off to keep her mouth shut. Shame she was a great fuck,”.

“So you’re addicted to sex,” 

“No. I can go weeks and months without it,” John breathes. 

He looks so glorious. Madelyn must use every bit of strength she has to stop herself from letting her hands wander between her thighs. 

“Now back to your pussy. Is it wet right now doctor? From the way you keep squeezing your thighs together, I’d say yes,” John groans, eyes looking at her with burning desire. 

John breathes, she watches his hand still. He hasn’t come yet and Madelyn can sense it took a lot of restraint for him to stop what he was doing. He is off the couch, she should run out of the door or scream for Maeve but she doesn’t.

“What are you doing, John?” She asks as he gently parts her thighs. Getting on his knees, head wandering underneath her skirt. 

She should stop him. Madelyn knows it, but as he tugs down her underwear with his teeth, she can’t make herself do it.

“I will make you come so hard on my face until you can’t remember your name,” John tells her before burying between her legs. 

Madelyn should be saying stop not begging “Don’t stop. Y-yes oh fuck yes right there. Good boy,”.

Her hips rock, her pussy grinds onto his tongue, she’s desperate for release. When he sucks her clit, her mind goes blank. 

The words out of mouth sound like they are from a stranger, but they coming out of her mouth. 

“Good boy. Fuck me with your mouth. You like eating my pussy, don’t you? Love that I’m coming on your face. Lick my juices, lick until you have every drop, John,”.

John was right, he had made her come so hard she couldn’t remember her name for a moment. In her post-orgasm bliss, he moves her body, so her chest and body rest on the chair. Her knees on the floor, skirt risen so he has access to her pussy. 

He enters her roughly from behind. “You feel so good,” John cries out. “God fuck you have such a tight pussy,”.

“John. Fuck. Harder baby please,” 

John obeys. Holding onto her hips. 

“You will see me every day for an hour session,” John grunts thrusting into her as she holds on the chair for support. “I’m going to get and give the pleasure I crave, my parents we will think they have a healthy puritan son,” 

It’s hard to say no with his cock buried in her, fucking her into oblivion. “Yes. I’ll see you every day,”.

“Come in me,’ Madelyn cries out as her orgasm hit. 

* * *

"I'm a fucking moron," Madelyn repeats for the hundredth time. If anyone ever found out what had happened between her and John her career was finished. Yet even now when common sense had returned to her, she knew when she saw him tomorrow she'd repeat today's actions. 

Aroused at the thought of him taking her again. The danger of it all.

She's sure she is having a midlife crisis or a breakdown. 


End file.
